The Birth of a Miracle
by Miracle2002
Summary: Catherine gives birth. The 3rd part in the series of 4. Read "The Wedding Parts 1& 2" first. Please R&R!


Birth of a Miracle  
  
This story is a combined effort by loislane2371@yahoo.com (Edith) And Walkingmiracle@aol.com (Stephanie) Disclaimer: We do not own Beauty and the Beast. We are just fans, and love to read and write fanfiction. They are soul owners of whomever. We don't make any money off of this. We are just doing this for fun.  
  
It is night time, and you see Vincent and Catherine in bed.  
  
Catherine wakes up, having contractions. "Vincent, OH VINCENT."  
  
Vincent waking to her cries. "What is it my love?"  
  
"I am having contractions. I think it is time."  
  
Vincent is fully awake. "Are you sure?"  
  
Catherine waking fully in pain. "Yes, I think it is time."  
  
Vincent, getting up. "What should I do?"  
  
"Well, I need to go see Father."  
  
"Should I go get him, and bring him to you?"  
  
"No, I think we can make it to his place."  
  
They go see Father.  
  
Vincent is helping Catherine. He holds her enormous stomach as if the baby is going to fall out. He tries to hurry, yet stay calm.  
  
Catherine reaches up to touch his cheek. "I still have a while to go sweetheart." "Of course. I am just trying to be helpful."  
  
Catherine looking up at him, with love in her eyes. "I know. I love you."  
  
Vincent begins to pace in a worried, and nervous frenzy. "I love you, too."  
  
"You coming in with me, aren't you?"  
  
Vincent coming towards her. "  
  
If that is what you want."  
  
"I want you in there with me."  
  
Vincent is obviously very nervous. Yet, he tries to stay calm so as not to scare Catherine. "Then I will be there, my love."  
  
Father comes out. "Wow is it time already? Let's see how she is doing. Have you gotten Mary up, yet?"  
  
"No Father. Should I do that?" Asked Vincent.  
  
"Yeah....." Father started to say, but is interrupted by Catherine. "Please Father, have Mouse do it. I want Vincent in here with me."  
  
Vincent putting a comforting hand on her. "Catherine I will be right back. I will not miss anything."  
  
Catherine looking up at him. "Okay, I love you."  
  
Vincent arrives at Mary's chamber. He bangs on the wall, frightening Mary. She comes to the door, and draws back the curtain. She sees Vincent there out of breath, and obviously with something on his mind. "Vincent what is it? Why are you in such a hurry, and why have you disturbed me so late?"  
  
Vincent replied. "Mary, I am sorry to wake you, it is Catherine. She has started to have contractions. Sorry to disturb you so late."  
  
Mary hurries to get another robe and a few other things. They both head for Fathers chambers, with Vincent hurrying her along.  
  
They finally arrive back in Fathers chambers. "I am back my love."  
  
Mary looking at Jacob. "What should I do?"  
  
Catherine reaches up to Vincent. "Vincent, I am glad."  
  
Vincent takes her hand.  
  
Father looking over at Mary. "Just assist me. You will be my nurse as usual."  
  
"How far is she?" Mary asked.  
  
"She is about eight centimeters wide. Two more and we will have a beautiful baby in our midst." Father answers.  
  
Mary has moved quickly. "Do you think that it will take much longer?"  
  
Father looking at Catherine. "I don't think it will take very much longer."  
  
Catherine looks up at Vincent. "You hear that, darling? Not much longer, now."  
  
She feels another contraction. "Oh, another contraction."  
  
Vincent allows Catherine to squeeze his hand. Catherine takes the opportunity and squeezes his hand.  
  
Father looking at Catherine. "Not too much longer, Catherine. Just hold on."  
  
Vincent feels her pain through their bond, but does not want her to go through it alone.  
  
Catherine screaming out. "YOU DONT HAVE A BABY COMING OUT OF YOU, DARN IT."  
  
"I am sorry my love. I do not know what to do." Vincent replied with concern on his face.  
  
Father looking at Vincent's worried face. "Don't worry about anything Catherine says. All women go through this. Just be there for her, Vincent."  
  
"I am here, my love." Vincent reassures her. "Catherine I love you."  
  
The contraction ends, and Catherine takes a deep breath. "Oh, boy."  
  
Vincent looks at Father. "Thank you, Father. I know that I have caused this pain, and I hate it."  
  
"It will be worth it, when you are holding your baby in your arms." Comforts Father.  
  
Looking at Catherine. "I'm sorry, that I did this. Will you ever forgive me?"  
  
Catherine looking up at Vincent. "I forgive you Vincent. It's alright."  
  
Vincent sits on the edge of the bed, holding Catherine and feeding her ice, as he tries to assure her that everything will be fine. Vincent tries to get her to focus on the child that will be coming from this.  
  
"Oh, it's going to be a long night. Are you up to this, sweetheart?" Catherine asks Vincent.  
  
"Of course I am. Your doing all the work. All that I can do is watch, and wait, and help in anyway I can." Vincent reassures her.  
  
"Oh, Vincent. I am glad that you are here." Catherine say's.  
  
"So am I, my love. So am I." Vincent say's as another contraction comes along.  
  
"Oh, here comes another one. OHHHH." Catherine yelled out. "Breathe; I am here, my love. Breathe." Vincent coaches her.  
  
Catherine starts to breathe. "Hehe who. Hehe who."  
  
Father looks at the birthing canal.  
  
"Okay Catherine, on the next contraction, is when I want you to push."  
  
Catherine yells out. "WHY CANT IT BE NOW?"  
  
Father assures her. "You are almost ready now. Next contraction."  
  
Mary coming up to Catherine. "You must relax, dear. Let the baby come. Just breathe."  
  
Catherine looks at Mary. "That's easy for you to say."  
  
Mary and Vincent continue to try to encourage her. Vincent replies.  
  
"You can do this, Catherine. I know that you can. You're strong. I love you."  
  
The contraction ends.  
  
Catherine looks up at him. "I hate these, things. But I know it will be worth it. I just keep thinking of the baby. I love you, too, Vincent."  
  
Vincent assures her. "Just listen to Father, and it will be all over soon. Yes, keep thinking of the baby."  
  
"Oh, boy. I don't know if I want another baby after this." Catherine replies about the worn out, already.  
  
Father looks up at Catherine. "We will see, Catherine."  
  
"Mary," asked Father. "Is everything ready?"  
  
Father looking up at Catherine. "Yes, on the next contraction, I want a push."  
  
A contraction comes along.  
  
Catherine replies. "Oh, here it comes." Father replied.  
  
"Okay, Catherine, push for me. Get that baby out of you."  
  
Vincent helping her to sit up further. "Push my love. Push and the baby will come out. Push hard."  
  
Catherine pushes as hard as she can. "I am pushing."  
  
Mary looks at her. "Good job dear. Good job."  
  
Vincent coaches. "Come on, push."  
  
Contraction ends, and Father replies, "Okay relax. The head is crowning. One more push, should do it."  
  
Catherine say's all worn out. "I don't know if I can do it."  
  
Mary looking at her. "That was great dear. Rest dear. It's almost over."  
  
Father looking up at Vincent. "Vincent, she needs you more now, than ever. You need to give her strength to push."  
  
Vincent looking at Catherine. "Of course, you can. I have faith in you. You can do this. Your strong, and determined, our baby is almost here." Vincent tries to give her strength through their bond.  
  
"OH, but I am worn out." Feeling the strength that Vincent is giving through their bond.  
  
"Okay, I am ready. Thanks, Vincent."  
  
Another contraction comes on. "Okay Catherine give it all you got. Let's get this baby out of you." Announces Father.  
  
Catherine starts to push. "OHHHH."  
  
Vincent and Mary hold her as Vincent coaches. "Come on, you can do it. Almost there. Almost time to meet our baby."  
  
Father reaches for the baby. "It is coming Catherine."  
  
Vincent coaching. "Come on push!"  
  
"OHHHH, I'm pushing." Catherine yells out.  
  
Mary rushes over, with a blanket. We hear a baby cry, and Father replies, "It's a boy."  
  
Vincent begins to cry, and Catherine relaxes.  
  
Vincent looking at Catherine. "Did you hear that, my love?"  
  
Catherine looks up at Vincent. "Oh, Vincent. I heard. A boy."  
  
Vincent all giddy. "We have a beautiful son."  
  
"Oh, I am so happy." Catherine replies. Mary is cleaning him off, and hands him to Catherine.  
  
As Vincent looks down at the baby. "Thank you, my love. Thank you."  
  
Catherine takes the baby. "Oh, Vincent. He is beautiful."  
  
Looking at the baby. Vincent replies. "He is beautiful."  
  
Catherine looks up at Vincent, with love in her eyes. "Oh, thank you, for this wonderful gift, you gave me."  
  
"He has your eyes, and I am sure that he will have your strength, and courage." Replies Vincent.  
  
It is I who owe you the thanks, for this precious gift."  
  
"Oh, he has your mouth." Replies Catherine, still looking at the baby. "Oh, Vincent, I love you so much."  
  
"We are looking at a fulfilled dream. I love you, too." Replied Vincent.  
  
He bends down to kiss her.  
  
"Yes we are.' Catherine kisses him back.  
  
Father comes over to Mary.  
  
"Mary, let's leave the new parents alone."  
  
Mary reaches for Father's hand and as she watches the happy couple.  
  
Father admiring the baby, while leaving the room. "He is beautiful. I never thought this day would come."  
  
Father leads Mary out of the room. "Nor did I. Who would have thought that Vincent would be a father?" Replied Mary.  
  
Father replied. "Really. But he is one lucky man, right now."  
  
Mary looks up at Father. "I think that we are all blessed and very lucky."  
  
Father replies. "Yes, now for the naming ceremony."  
  
Vincent afraid to touch him. "He is so small."  
  
Catherine looking up at Vincent. "Yes, he is."  
  
Vincent to Catherine. "What should we name him?"  
  
Catherine looks down at the bundle of joy. "I like the name Jacob."  
  
Vincent looked at the baby. "I agree. Father will love this. He will be so surprised."  
  
Catherine looked up at Vincent. "Yes, he will. This is such a blessing."  
  
Vincent looks longingly at his son. He is afraid to do anything, but stroke his face. What would he do if he hurt this precious he was given?  
  
Catherine looked up at his longing. Feeling that he wants to hold him, but is afraid. "Would you like to hold him?"  
  
Vincent scared replies. "Catherine I don't know if that is a good idea."  
  
Catherine replies. "I know you are gently with me, you will be gentle with our son."  
  
"He is so small. What if I hurt him?" Vincent still a little nervous.  
  
"If it will make you feel any better. I am here with you. You won't hurt him."  
  
"Do you really trust me?"  
  
"I trust you fully. You are my life, and I know you won't hurt Jacob."  
  
Very nervously he reaches for the squirming bundle in her arms. He picks him up, and the baby begins to coo. Vincent is so happy and so in love with this new beginning.  
  
"Oh, you are a natural." Catherine say's while looking at the two people that means the world to her.  
  
Vincent talking to baby Jacob. "I'm your daddy, little guy. I am so glad that you are finally here. You are a dream come true. I love you, my son."  
  
To Catherine. "Thank you, again."  
  
"Thank you, Vincent. You have gotten through a lot to get to this point, just since we met."  
  
"I am amazed at the amount of love that I have already for this baby. For someone that I just met. Isn't it amazing? I love you both so much."  
  
They kiss, the baby squeals.  
  
"OH, I think he wants a kiss, too. Or a feeding." Vincent gives him back to Catherine to feed. She starts feeding him.  
  
"Wow, a wonderful gift we were just given." Vincent looks at Catherine feeding their son; Vincent knows that everything will be all right. He knows that their Dreams have finally come true. How could he ask for more? He knows that he now has everything that he will ever need in his life. His son and his wife. "This is a beautiful sight."  
  
She looks at the both of them. Thinking, that this is the most precious gift, he has given her. Vincent feels her happiness, through their bond, and agrees completely. Catherine leans up against him.  
  
THE END 


End file.
